gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Club: Tokyo
Midnight Club: Tokyo is the fifth installment of the Midnight Club franchise. It was developed by Rockstar San Diego and Published by Rockstar Games. The game was well received for it's map size, and features. Rockstar Games aims to bring authentic Japanese street racing culture within Midnight Club's premise. Gameplay The gameplay of Midnight Club: Tokyo is similar to its predecessors Midnight Club: Los Angeles and Midnight Club 3. Rockstar Gams says the newest installement is aimed to change the franchise as a whole. The newest title introduces a new feature call MY AVATAR, which works in similar vein to Grand Theft Auto V's Online Avatar. Players can customize there driver, allowing them to select different outfits. The gameplay is very arcade-handling. Many gamers noted that the gameplay falls in between Need for Speed's semi realistic handling, and Burnout's arcade handling. The game is set in a reimagined Tokyo with all of the districts and highways located inside. The game allows the player to drive to a certain race. The game re-introduces tournaments which allows the player who has a specific class of car to compete against other car (i.e. Tuner Tourney, Muscle Tourney, Exotic Tourney, Motorcycle Tourney, Electric Tourney, SUV Tourney, and Luxury Tourney). Convertibles only return in limited quantities Rockstar heavily focused on improving the online aspect of the game. The Rate my Ride system has been greatly improved, and a new mode known as Cops vs Racers is introduced. This new mode allows one side to be the Tokyo Police, while the others are street racers. For the first time ever, Touge races are included in the Midnight Club installement. Typically, most Midnight Club games would often be set in an urban environment, but Midnight Club: Tokyo allows players to race outward of the city. Midnight Club: Tokyo's customization has been vastly improved, allowing players to tune there rides, add decals, underglow, body kits, spoilers, rims, interior colors, steering wheel customization, nitrous color, headlight and taillight customization, window tint, side mirror upgrades, and even the ability to customization the sound of the radio. Just like Midnight Club: Los Angeles, this game allows for custom music to be played. Plot The game doesn't have a massive plot, however, the Player is invited to Tokyo to race some of the World's most elite racers. He soon finds out about the Midnight Champions League and decides he'll enter in there. The storyline starts after receiving a call from Tokyo. The Player leaves Los Angeles and begins his new career in Tokyo. The player meets up with Azuko, and Azuko informs the player about the large street racing scene in Tokyo. Car List Tuners: *Abarth 500 *Dodge Dart GT *Ford Focus RS *Honda Civic Type-R *Honda S2000 *Infiniti Q60 *Lexus IS350 *Mazda MX-5 *Mazda RX-7 FD *Mazda RX-8 *Mitsubishi Evolution X *Nissan 180SX *Nissan 300ZX *Nissan 370Z *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Subaru WRX STi *Toyota AE86 Trueno *Toyota Crown Athele *Toyota GT86 *Toyota Supra *Volkswagen Golf GTi Luxury: *Audi TT *Audi RS7 *Cadillac CT6 Concept *Lexus RC-F *Lincoln Continental Concept *Mercedes Benz C63 AMG *Mercedes Benz SLK AMG *Porsche 911 Turbo S Muscle: *1957 Chevy Bel Air *1963 Corvette *1964 Impala *1969 Camaro SS *Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Z06 *1969 Charger *Dodge Challenger SRT-8 *Dodge Charger SRT-8 *Dodge Viper *1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302 *Ford Mustang GT *Saleen S302 Black Edition Exotics: *Aston Martin DB9 *Aston Martin V12 Vantage S *Audi R8 *Ford GT (2017) *Honda NSX (2017) *Lamborghini Aventador *Lamborghini Huracan *Lamborghini Diablo *Nissan GT-R *Saleen S7 Twin Turbo *W Motors Lykan Hypersport Hybrid/Electric: *Audi R8 E-Tron *Saleen GTX *Tesla Model S P85D SUVs: *Jeep Cherokee SRT-8 *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged *Lamborghini Urus Motorcycles: *Aprilia RSV4 *Ducati Pangale R *Kawasaki Ninja H2 *Honda CBR1000RR Police: *Toyota Crown Athele *Nissan GT-R Music *Hood Go Crazy - Tech N9ne *You Gonna Go My Way - Oni *Lean On - Major Lazer & DJ Snake *Kill Your Boss - 501 *Prisoner One & Two - Lupe Fiasco Ft. Ayesha Jaco *Somtimes I Feel So Deserted - The Chemical Brothers *I'm Still Crazy - King7 *Fast As I Can - King7 *Radioactive - Imagine Dragons *Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys *IT'S G MA - Keith Ape (more will be added). Types of Races *Ordered Race *Unordered Race *Time Trial *Pink Slips *Green Light Races *Highway/Wangan Races Online/Race Modes Can support up to 32 Players online: Modes: *Capture the Flag *Tag *Races *Pink Slips *Sprints *Highway Battles *Cops vs Racers (Online only) List of Racers *Yuko *James *Takashi *Asuka *Rick *Ben *Dmitiri *Jesse *Samuel *Cheng *Liz *Carl *Tetsuya *Daichi *Eiji *Jared *Maxwell *Black Spider *Midnight Racer Trivia *After completing the game, a racer that goes by the name Akio will challenge you to a race on the Shuto Freeway. This is an obivious easter egg to the popular car anime Wangan Midnight. **Ironically both Midnight Club and Wangan Midnight have the same Japanese text on there Title Card. In which they translate to "Wangan" or bayshore. *This is the first Midnight Club game that features Touge races. *This is the first Midnight Club game for current gen consoles (PS4/Xbox One). *Midnight Club Tokyo brings back SUVs as a standard vehicle instead of DLC. *RUFs are the second type of Porsche-like vehicles to appear in this game, replacing the Gemballa from Midnight Club 3. *When the player enters the Speedway Garage, Kenji, the garage owner will reference "a kid who has beaten everyone in Tokyo, Paris and Los Angeles". This obivously references the Midnight Club 2's proganist. *If the player beats the entire game, and collect all of the collectables, a Street Racer named Akio will call you and he will challenge you in the Shuto Freeway. **The character drives a Datsun 240Z, just like in the anime. *There is an Easter Egg that says "Welcome back to Tokyo, after being here four times". *This map in this game is the biggest Midnight Club map by far. It's estimated to be around the same size as ''Grand Theft Auto V's '' map. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Open World Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:Racing Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games